The Secrets You Hide
by nekoloveer
Summary: After a mission for Pandora, Gilbert is going home but then he comes on a auction, a prostitute auction! In order to save the mans life, Gilbert buys a prostitute, but there's something really interesting about him: the contractor seal on his chest. To unravel the mans secrets Gilbert has to gain his trust, something that is not easy. AU.
1. The Auction

**Title: the secrets you hide**

**Summary: After a mission for Pandora, Gilbert is going home but then he comes on a auction, a prostitute auction! In order to save the mans life, Gilbert buys a prostitute, but there's something really interesting about him: the contractor seal on his chest. To unravel the mans secrets Gilbert has to gain his trust, something that is not easy. **

**Rating: M for later chapters and language **

**Pairing: Gilbert/Break as main pairing. **

**Warnings: I can't make characters in character. Yaoi.**

**Extra: this is an AU, everything happened like in the manga: Gil was Oz' servant, Oz fell into the Abyss, blah blah blah. Only everything happened without Break, and I changed some things in Breaks past. Oh, and I call Break 'Kevin' in the whole story**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

If Gilbert decided to take the longer, but saver route to his house in Reveil, he wouldn't be here, but he would just make himself something to eat after a very tiring mission for Pandora. If Gilbert had walked a little longer, he would not even know that things like this even exist, he would just fall down on his bed, and sleep trough this night, and the day after that, but Gilbert didn't chose the longer way, no.

Gilbert chose for the shorter route, trough dark and small streets full of thief's and dealers in things that were forbidden by god, Gilbert thought he could beat him with his gun, and walk further, there's no doubt Gilbert can do that, but thief's and drugs dealers were not the problem right now. Gilbert thought that this was even worser, he found it sick, and was kinda sick indeed.

Gilbert walked on a square, lighted by many lamps, on the square was something that looked most like market. Only it wasn't a ordinary market, actually it wasn't even a market because they don't sell people on a market, it was a auction. I didn't take long for Gilbert to find out that the people weren't ordinary slaves, the people they sold on the auction were prostitutes, sex slaves. The prostitutes were in all sort and species: black and white, man and woman.

Gilbert wanted to go away from this sick place as fast as possible, so he tried to find a way trough the crowd of people that stood before a huge podium where they sold the prostitutes. But it was impossible to find a way out, there were just too many people! Gilbert sighed frustrated, he wanted to go!

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our auction!"

Gilbert looked to the podium, and saw a tanned man with black hair and expensive looking clothes on it. A woman, only wearing lingerie, was brought to the podium, by two men, also in expensive looking clothes. Those sick men must really get much money with selling people, Gilbert thought disgusted. The tanned man began to tell about the woman, he told how good she is in bed and things like that, but the most of the men in the public looked only at her body, like the were undressing her with their eyes. "You can have her for just 18.000 pounds, are there any bids?" The seller asked with a big smile on his face.

Several men bid, the price was getting higher very fast, and what disgusted Gilbert the most was that the whore smiled proudly when she heard for how much she was sold. The stupid looking man who bought the woman walked to the podium, and the prostitute looked even more proud, proud to be a filthy slut.

But this prostitute was not the only one that looked at the public with a bright smile, all the prostitutes that Gilbert saw were so happy to be sold that Gilbert wanted to go even more. But the damn crowd stood in Gilbert's way, he tried to resist the urge to shoot the auction, it's whores and the public down, but Gil knew that Pandora wouldn't be happy if one of their agents would shoot a prostitute auction down.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, we're going to sell the men!" The tanned seller exclaimed, his smile showed that he was eager for the money he would receive with this. His helpers brought a man with the build of a bodybuilder to the podium, and the seller began to tell the public why they should buy him.

I want to go, I want to go! Gilbert yelled inside his head, sick auction. Sick whores. This is totally sick! But, poor Gilbert had to stay there, he saw no ways to led away from the auction, so Gilbert just stood there, watching how they sold male prostitutes.

When more than five prostitutes were sold, there was a little chaos behind the podium, Gilbert heared some screams. The tanned seller turned around to see what was going on, his face showed nothing, and then he turned back to the audience with a smile. The two helpers walked to the podium, they both held an arm of the prostitute between them. The helpers still held the mans arm when they stood on the podium. The prostitute looked to the ground so the audience couldn't see his face.

"Well, dear public, I am not really proud of this one" the seller said and he pointed at the prostitute. The male whore only wore black underwear, he had short, white hair that looked dirty, but most interesting was the fully completed black contractor seal on his pale chest, when Gilbert looked better he saw not only a contractor seal, scars...the prostitute's chest was full of scars, but the contractor seal was what surprised Gilbert the most.

A prostitute with a contractor seal? Gilbert thought. How on earth did a prostitute get a contractor seal? And it's full! How is he still alive?!

"This one is a bit worn out," the seller continued. "Scars all over his body, and he has just one eye.." The seller pulled the prostitutes hair, forcing him to look at the public, but the whores eyes were closed. After the seller wiped away the hair that hung over his left eye, the public could see that there was no eyeball in the prostitutes eye socket, only a gap. The most of the public looked away, disgusted, but Gilbert only felt sorry for the man.

Something that Gilbert also found interesting about this prostitute was that he was the only one that doesn't seem to be proud of being a whore, this one seemed to hate it: his right eye, that had a beautiful blood red color, gleamed from tears, but he tried to hold back. He must be very strong, holding his tears back in such a situation, was what Gilbert thought, he knew that if he stood there as whore, he would have cried.

"And there is the fact that he always tries to run away" the seller said with a 'sad' smile. "But he's a very nice target to ill-treat, I'll show you.." After the seller spoke, he hit the poor prostitute full in his balls, with a scream out of pain the man fell down on his knees and sobbed heart breaking, tears streamed freely over his pale cheeks now. The audience laughed hard at the prostitute, everyone seemed to think it was very funny, Gilbert thought different about this. Sick, totally sick! Gilbert thought angrily, how can you do something like this to someone, just because you think it's funny?! Gilbert felt really sorry for the man.

The seller smiled a big smile "very funny indeed, but since this little slut isn't the best one you can have him for just 9.000 pounds, anyone?"

Silence. There was complete silence. No one wanted to buy the white haired prostitute. The seller waited a few seconds more, then he sighed "well, just like I thought, no one wants to buy this" he looked at the prostitute, who was still crying. The seller grinned at the sight, and pulled a gun out of his pocket, "well then I shall entertain us with this" he placed the gun against the side of the male whore.

Gilbert's eyes widened in shock hen he saw where the seller was up to. He is really going to shoot that poor man down?! They can't do that! Gilbert was not the only one that thought about it like that, the woman who bought the bodybuilder guy protested before the seller could shoot the white haired slave down. "Hey! Is it necessary to kill him?" She yelled to the seller.

The seller smiled at her "yes, it is, if no one wants him, he's only annoying to me.. But maybe you want to buy him, my lady?" The woman shook her head, "no, I don't want to.. do whatever you want with him.." and the sellers smile grew, "very well then, three" the seller began to count.

They can't just shoot him down! That's sick! Gilbert thought, he didn't want to see it happen. "Two" the seller said. Gilbert bit on his lip and looked away from the podium. "One" the seller said, and he laughed when he heard the red eyed male sob, and when the poor prostitute tried to escape he laughed even harder. "Zer-"

"No, no. Wait! I'll buy him!" Someone yelled, it took three seconds for Gilbert to find out he was the one who yelled it. Gilbert walked towards the podium, to pay. Why the hell did I say that I would buy him?! Gilbert asked himself. "Well, that's 9.000 pounds" the seller said with a proud smile on his face, he was really happy that he was able to sell that red eyed pain in the neck.

Gilbert nodded, and picked his wallet out of his pocket. With trembling fingers he gave the money to the man. He wanted to hit himself, it was the money he lent from Sharon Rainsworth, a day before he went on a mission for Pandora she gave it to him, with the words: only use it if you really need it, give the money that is left back to me, okay? And now, Gilbert was using the money to buy a prostitute, a male prostitute. He could already see the problems this all will give.

"Very well" the seller smiled, and wrote something on a small paper after Gilbert gave him the money, "you can pick him up after the auction." Gilbert nodded again, and after the tanned seller gave him the small paper he just wrote on, Gilbert saw a way trough the crowd, and walked away.

I have to buy some clothes for him, Gilbert thought, I can't take him home when he's only wearing underwear... Gilbert walked in the direction of the shops. Maybe, now I bought him, he can tell me how he made a contract with a chain and survived it...

Gilbert walked into a random shop, buying some random clothes, he hope it would fit the man. Sharon isn't going to be really mad at me, right? Gilbert thought, he didn't want the girl to be mad at him. After Gilbert paid he saw that he had enough money left to take a carriage to his house, he sighed relieved, he was really tired right now. Gilbert decided to go back to the square to see if the auction ended, he strolled trough the streets, he didn't want to go back to that place, but he knew that the white haired prostitute would die if he doesn't come to pick the man up.

Gilbert sighed relieved when he saw that the auction was over, and he walked to big tent where the seller said he could pick up his prostitute. Gilbert walked to the entrance, where one of the helpers stood. "Eh.. Hello, I'm here to.. to pick up the whore I bought" after Gilbert said those words, his cheeks where bright red, it sounds so...sick. The helper nodded and spoke with a deep, harsh voice: "number?"

Gilbert looked at the little piece of paper the seller gave him. "number fifty" Gilbert said, the helper nodded "follow me." Gilbert did what the helper said, and followed the man into the huge tent. The man brought him to a door with the number fifty on it. Gilbert walked into the room, a bit afraid for what he would see in there, the man closed the door, and Gilbert was alone with the prostitute, his prostitute.

The white haired man sat on the only piece of furniture in the room, a bed. With his face buried in his hands, and his knees drawn up to his chest. Gilbert bit on his lip, and walked towards the bed, "hey..." He said softly, he didn't want to scare the man. The man looked up to Gilbert, and Gil was surprised to see that the man wasn't much older than himself. In the mans red eye Gilbert read that he was sad, angry and scared. Gilbert understood that he was sad, and scared but he didn't understand why the man was angry at him.

Gilbert kneeled down in front of the bed, "hey, I bought some clothes for you.." Gilbert said when he saw bumps on the mans pale skin. Gilbert picked some random clothes out of the back and gave them to his prostitute. The red eyed man accepted the clothes with trembling hands, and after a short while of staring to the clothes he stood up and removed his underwear from his body, without any shame.

Gilbert felt his cheeks turn bright red, when the man did that. The prostitute gave Gilbert a anguished look, and it took a few seconds for Gilbert to realise what the poor boy was thinking, "oh, no, no! Please, dress yourself!" Gilbert stammered, ashamed, did the man really thought that he would use him? Of course he thought that, Gilbert thought, he felt a bit stupid. Why would anyone buy a slut, for not using him? But I'm not going to use him! I'm not that disgusting!

The prostitute looked surprised at his new boss, but dressed himself quickly after that. Gilbert was happy to see that the clothes he bought were in the right size, but he was a little concerned: the man's body was full of old scars, and new scratches, and he was way too lean. Gilbert sighed and decided that he must do something about that.

Gilbert stood up when the man was fully dressed, he wore a white shirt, black capris, a purple pullover and white boots... Gilbert didn't look at the clothes when he bought them "are you coming with me?" He asked when he walked to the door, the prostitute nodded in silence and followed Gilbert outside. It didn't took long before the poor slave was panting, his new boss walked really quick, and since the prostitute had a poor health he wasn't able to walk as fast as the raven haired man. Why? He thought. Why did he buy me? I prefer being dead, everything is better than being used as a filthy whore! The prostitute bit on his lip.

Gilbert looked where the man was, and saw that he was far behind. Gilbert stopped with walking, and waited until the white haired man was with him. The prostitute's pale face had a red colour, and there were some sweat drops on it. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Gilbert said "do I walk to fast?" The man nodded, and looked to the ground, as if he expected a punishment.

But he didn't get a punishment at all. "Shall I carry you? We have to be in time to get a carriage, and we're not going to make it this way.." The prostitute nodded surprised, he didn't got any punishment and his boss was...nice to him? That can't be true, the prostitute thought, he's just pretending to be nice, to use me even more in the future.

...:::...

Gilbert opened the front door of his town house, and walked inside, holding the door open for the man behind him. The prostitute slowly walked inside, and looked around the room. Gilbert removed his shoes and coat and fell down on the couch, he sighed deep, closed his eyes and thought about what a weird day today was, then he noticed that the man didn't sit down.

Gil opened his eyes, and saw that the white haired man stood before the door, looking to the ground. "Hey, you can sit down if you want" Gilbert said and he patted the place on the couch next to him. The man nodded, walked to the couch and sat down on the edge of the seat. Gilbert sighed, but said nothing, he would have done the same if he was the white haired man.

"I am going to cook something for us" Gilbert said, after he notice that he was very hungry "what do you like the most: pasta or vegetables?" The man shrugged, and Gilbert stood up, "well, okay. If you're cold you can use that blanket" Gilbert said, and he walked away, leaving the prostitute alone.

When Gilbert came back with two plates in his hands, the red eyed man sat still on the couch, a red blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Gilbert smiled a little when he saw the man looking at the plate in his hand. He placed the plates on the small table that stood in front of the couch, turned around and sat down on the couch.

"I totally forgot to introduce myself" Gilbert smiled "I am Gilbert, Gilbert Nightray. And who are you?" The prostitute looked at the floor and said nothing for a little while. But then he whispered:

"Kevin"


	2. A New Master

**Heyhey!**

**Thanks for the reviews, seriously, I was really happy when I got them! I hope you all will enjoy this chapter too!**

**English is not my first language, and I'm just 14 years old, so if you see any grammar faults, be nice and say it! Then I can make this a better story! I'd like to hear your opinion about this story, too!**

* * *

"Kevin"

Gilbert smiled, he was happy that the man, who introduced himself as Kevin talked to him. Gil was already afraid that the prostitute wouldn't talk to him. Really, I still can't believe I actually bought a prostitute, Gil thought, a male one, for goodness sake. Gilbert looked at Kevin and thought: but it was to save him. The red eyed mans gaze trailed from the ground to the small table, where Gilbert placed the plates with food on.

"Oh, I am sorry for stopping you for eating, eat as much as you want" said Gilbert, and he took his plate from the table. Kevin narrowed his eyes as he looked at Gilbert. Why does he even act like a nice guy? Kevin thought, a bit confused. Does he want me to trust him? Even if he wants that, I am never going to trust a man again! At least he hoped that, the last time he trusted someone he end up hurt... However, Kevin was hungry, very hungry, at the whore house he 'worked' before he was sold on the auction they never gave him enough food, and this meal smelled good, even delicious, so Kevin moved forward to grab the plate.

Kevin chewed on the food, barley tasting it, he just ate quickly to fill his empty stomach, Gilbert laughed a bit when he saw the male eating like an animal. Kevin bit on his lip when he heard it, is he laughing at me? What are that guys motives? When is his nice act over? When is he going to use me? So much question that Kevin couldn't answer, but wished to knew the answers on, but he was afraid of the answer on the last question.

"Do you want more?" Gilbert asked with a smile when Kevin finished his meal, the man nodded and watched the black haired man when he walked away. Gil yawned and rubbed in his eyes, he was so tired. Come on, he said to him self, you have to take care of that prostitute... No he isn't a prostitute anymore, Gilbert corrected himself. I have to take care of Kevin.

Gilbert gave Kevin the plate back, and Kevin began to eat again. Gil sighed and plopped down on the couch, his head ached really badly, but he tried to ignore it. After a few more minutes, he saw that Kevin finished eating, again. This guy...eats really fast, Gilbert thought and he chuckled. Kevin placed the plate back on the table and looked to the ground, his expression hidden by his white hair. There was an awkward silence, and Gilbert felt his cheeks turn pink, about what do I have to talk? I know him for a hour, and he is, no was, a prostitute.. Gilbert thought, and he watched the man for a little. Kevin was a bit smaller than Gilbert, and his hair was messy and there where lots of knots in it, not to forget that it looked really dirty.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Kevin's new boss asked, Kevin didn't respond but just shrugged, he wanted to take a bath, but that meant that he had to undress himself, and undressing himself in front of other people usually meant having sex against his will, but Kevin stopped fighting against it years ago, it would't help anyway. Kevin looked at the raven haired man that was his master now. He isn't older than me, even a few years younger, why does he need a prostitute? And I bet he can get everyone he wants with his good looks...

Kevin slapped himself in his face, what the hell was he thinking about? This man bought me, to use me, and I am thinking about his good looks?!

Gilbert was surprised, and a little shocked when Kevin suddenly hit himself on his cheek, why did he do that?! Kevin tried to slap himself again, but Gilbert grabbed his wrist before he could, "stop it!" He said, and he turned Kevin around so he could face him. Kevin's blood red eye was wide, like a wild animal and he looked shocked himself too. "Shh" Gilbert tried to ease Kevin, but he was still holding the mans wrist, "Why did you do that?" Gilbert whispered, just as expected he didn't get a answer, Kevin only shrugged.

Gilbert sighed, but smiled "come, Kevin. I'll show you the bathroom, then you can take a bath and relax a bit..." Kevin nodded slowly, and stood up. Gilbert walked straight to the bathroom, Kevin stumbling behind him. When they were in the bathroom, Gilbert turned on the water and turned around while smiling to the red eyed man behind him, "the towels are in that closet" Gil pointed at a white closet against the wall "call me if you need something" with that, he walked out of the room, leaving Kevin alone.

Kevin blinked a few times in surprise, his master wasn't going to watch him undressing himself? Kevin sighed relieved, and thought: it looks like master is too tired to use me right now. He took off his new clothes, but fold them up neatly, he didn't want to get a punishment, a punishment for that kind of things may sound weird, but Kevin knew that he could get a punishment for everything. With another sigh Kevin sat down in the bathtub, feeling cleaner immediately.

Gilbert yawned, and looked at the clock. Huh? He thought. Kevin is in the bathroom for a hour now, did he fall asleep or something? Gilbert stood up, and rubbed in his eyes. I have to check on him. Gilbert walked to the bathroom, and knocked on the door "Kevin?" No answer. "Kevin?" Gilbert said again, still no answer. "Kevin, I'm coming in" Gil said, and he opened the door. Kevin sat in the bath tub, his legs drawn up to his chin, and his head on his knees. Gilbert smiled a little "hey, I was afraid that you fell asleep.." Gil sat down next to the bathtub. He looks so scared, Gil thought when he saw Kevin's expression.

And Kevin was scared indeed, actually that was the reason that he hadn't come out of the bathtub, he was scared of being used. Gilbert seemed to see it, "calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, and Kevin tried to believe him. "The water must be cold, please come out before you get a fever" his master said, Kevin nodded, stood up and stepped out of the bathtub, water dripping on the ground.

Gilbert stood up too, walked to the closet and picked out a towel for the other man. After Gilbert wrapped the towel around Kevin's shoulder, Gilbert couldn't stop himself from looking at Kevin's body. His gaze trailed from Kevin's scared look, to the contractor seal on the man's chest, over every scar and every scratch on his stomach to...

Gilbert looked back to Kevin face with a red blush on his cheeks "I eh.. I-I.. I need to do something about those scratches, they'll be scars if I don't.." Kevin nodded, and hid his eye with his hair. "Shall I take care of the knots in your hair too? I bet it hurts.." Kevin nodded again, and Gilbert sighed "dry yourself, I'll be back in a minute."

Kevin did as his master said and dried himself with the towel the golden eyed man gave him, Kevin yawned a little, god he was tired. Kevin turned around to grab his clothes, but hesitated, was he allowed to dress himself? His master didn't say 'dress yourself' he only said 'dry yourself'.. With a sigh Kevin sat down on the edge of the bathtub, and laid the towel over his thighs, hoping his master wouldn't be mad.

Gilbert came back with some stuff to smear on the wounds, and saw Kevin leaning against the wall with a sleepy face. Gil chuckled "you're tired too?" Kevin nodded and yawned. "It will not take long, you only have to say where you have scratches, then we can finally sleep.." Gilbert sat down on his knees in front of Kevin, "where are they?" He asked. Kevin pointed at some scratches on his arm and chest, and Gilbert smeared anti bacterial liquid on it. Gil looked at the fully completed contractor seal again and thought: I have to ask him about it...but not today..

"Any more?" Gilbert asked. Kevin nodded, there were more scratches, actually his whole pale body was full of scratches and scars, made by angry men when Kevin tried to escape from the whore house, or when poor Kevin screamed too loud during sex. He was, just like the seller on the auction said, a filthy, worn out whore. "Where are they?" Gilbert asked, somewhere Kevin was happy that his new master was taking care of him, but that feeling was nothing compared by the fear he felt to show him the other scratches..

"Kevin?" Gil asked again, and the white haired male looked up with a bitter smile on his face. Gilbert blinked, did he say something wrong? But then Kevin removed the towel from his thighs, spread his legs, and he pointed at some scratches on the inside of this thighs, really close to his erection... Gilbert's eyes widened and he gasped a little, "they..did that to you?" Kevin nodded and looked to the ground. "Oh Kevin, I feel so sorry for you! Such horrible people!" Kevin shrugged.

"I probably deserved it..." Kevin whispered softly.

"No of course you didn't deserve it! It's sick to do something like that!" Gilbert said, he was really shocked by it, who would do that to someone, it's sick! Kevin shrugged again, and Gilbert sighed, "well, let me smear something of this on it.." Kevin obeyed him in silence, trying not to tremble when he felt his masters slender fingers, so close to that part of him, he's going to do it now... Kevin closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

Gilbert didn't notice Kevin's fear, and just stood up. "You can dress yourself... And then I'll take care of your hair, okay? Come to the living room when you're done.." Kevin stared after his master. Maybe, he thought. Maybe he is nicer than my previous masters, he's the only one that gave me some rest on the first day... But maybe that means... That he's going to use me even more in the future than the rest of them. Kevin was used to get like four guest a day, they usually paid for an hour, so that meant four hours of torture a day, is it the same with this master?

Gilbert brushed Kevin's hair gently, trying to not hurt him too much, even though that was impossible, there were just so much knots in his hair. Kevin tried to not make any sound when it hurt, he tried to not let his master know. But it hurts, Kevin thought when he bit on his lip from pain. When Gilbert was finally done with brushing it, Kevin was asleep. Gilbert smiled a little, he was tired himself too. Gilbert drag him to the bedroom, gently laying the white haired man in his own bed. I'll sleep on the couch for today. Gilbert sighed when he walked back to the living room, plopping down on the couch. I can't believe this all happened in just one day, was what he thought before he felt in a deep sleep.


	3. Sweets

**I'm sorry it took so long! I was busy with school! I am also sorry that it's boring, the intresting stuff will come later XD.**

**enjoy reading!**

* * *

The sun shone bright through the window, and Kevin woke up due to it. "Hmm?" Kevin blinked a few times, where on earth was he? He wasn't in his small room in the whore house, this room was larger, cozier, the walls were white, like cream and the blankets on the bed were in a deep blue colour.

Kevin sighed when he remembered the previous day; _the man who owned the whore house came to him with a wide grin upon his face 'I finally can sell you' was what he said. Kevin didn't reply and watched his master come closer. 'I am so happy' his master exclaimed 'aren't you?' He asked and sat down next to Kevin, way too close, Kevin still didn't answer. If he said the truth "yes, I am very happy" he probably got a punishment, but if he lied and said that he wasn't happy to leave, he probably got a punishment too, because he was lying. But, saying nothing was not good either. He was hit in the face by his master: "lost your tongue, you dirty slut?" It hurt. This wasn't the first time his master slapped him, but it still hurts. When Kevin didn't answer his master pulled out a knife and pushed Kevin against the bed, not even noticing that Kevin's head slammed against the edge of the bed, "you filthy whore. I am so glad I don't have to see your ugly face anymore." He made a scratch on Kevin's wrist, and then lowered the knife to Kevin's inner thighs. "M-master p-please don't" not for the first Kevin wished he had the power to push his master aside, just like he had before he became a whore, even though he hated the outcome of that power, it would've been very useful right now... but that power was long gone. "Oh, I see you got your tongue back?" His master said, and his wide grin was back after he stabbed Kevin in his thigh. "Come. It's time to get rid of you.." _

Kevin shivered and rubbed the wound trough his clothes, it didn't hurt anymore, probably due to the liquid his new master smeared on it. Kevin wrapped his arms around himself, and listened to the sound of water splashing around. Master is showering, he thought, and tried to keep unwanted thoughts of his master under the shower away. Kevin closed his eyes when he didn't hear the water anymore, he would just pretend to sleep, then he haven't had to start with... being a filthy whore.

Gilbert walked out of the bathroom, only wearing a pair of black pants and on bare feet. He yawned and rubbed in his eyes, he was still tired but persuaded himself to wake up tough. Gilbert walked to his bed room and he opened the door to walk into the room to the closet. While picking out a shirt to wear, Gil saw a glimpse of himself in the mirror: his curly black hair was still wet, but the rest was like always. Gilbert sighed and rubbed with his hand against the long scar his master, Oz, made ten years ago, before he was thrown into the Abyss.. Gilbert could remember how the Rainsworth family brought him to his brother in the Nightray house. After ten years Oz came back, with that little strange Chain, Alice with whom Oz made a contract, as seen by the contractor seal on the boys chest... Gilbert frowned while buttoning his shirt, and thought, contractor seal...

Kevin! Gilbert totally forgot about the red eyed who- man. Gilbert suddenly turned around, and caught Kevin staring at him with his blood red eye, the look in that eye confused Gilbert: Kevin looked angry, why? Kevin looked afraid, why? Kevin looked, and this confused Gilbert the most, he looked almost like he was attracted. With a little pink blush on his cheeks Gilbert said to himself that he saw it wrong and smiled, "good morning." Kevin nodded as answer. "Did you sleep well?" Gilbert asked as he walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. Kevin nodded again, and he looked to the ground, avoiding Gilbert's eyes.

Gilbert sighed, he actually hoped Kevin would talk to him, so he could ask him about his contractor seal. "Come, breakfast is almost ready" Gilbert said as he stood up, Kevin stumbled out of bed, and looked down at his clothes: white pyjamas. "Ah, I changed your clothes for you, you fell asleep when I was brushing your hair.." Gilbert said. Kevin nodded slowly, not knowing how to react. So his master just touched him while he was asleep? That's a new one, Kevin thought while looking for his clothes. When he found them on a pile on the edge of the bed he slept in, he looked at his master, who continued dressing himself, since he stopped with that when he noticed Kevin staring at him... Kevin shook his head embarrassed, why did he have to stare? Kevin started undressing himself, after he pulled the black pants he got yesterday on, he started to unbutton the way too big nightshirt he was wearing. "What an interesting mark do you have on your chest.." Kevin froze when he heard those words out of his masters mouth.

Gilbert watched Kevin as he said something about the mans contractor seal, he chose to not show what he knew about that certain mark, and just act like he's interested in it, maybe that helps to get him to talk. Kevin froze, stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at Gilbert with panic in his blood red eye. Oh, Gilbert thought, so he knows it is a crime? Or is he just embarrassed for having it? However, I want to know how it's full, isn't he supposed to be dead? Kevin didn't answer Gilbert's question but he stared to the ground, his hand on the place of the seal.

"Do you...think so...m-master?" Kevin stammered a bit in panic, what did his master know about the contractor seal, the mark that was the proof of his past as murderer. "Yes, it's a quite interesting mark, what's the meaning of it?" The raven haired man asked him with a smile. Kevin's heart pounded fast when he shrugged "i-it's.." Kevin wasn't able to finish his answer, due to the images of blood, and corpses running trough his head, the corpses of people who died, thanks to him.

Gilbert saw how Kevin's expression changed from panic, to something between very strong fear, and guilt. He looked like a wild animal. Gil understood how Kevin was feeling immediately, he had that feeling too short after he killed a group of illegal contractors. "Oh, Kevin. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Gilbert said, he took a step closer to the man and patted his snow white hair, trying to comfort him, but he only made it worser. Kevin slapped Gilbert's hand away and quickly took a step backwards, causing him to fall down on the bed. "Kevin?" Gilbert asked confused.

Kevin covered his mouth with his hand and watched Gilbert's reaction. What the hell, why did I slap my masters hand away? Kevin asked himself, I will get a punishment for this! Kevin looked to the ground when he muttered "I-I'm sorry master." The raven haired man smiled, "doesn't matter, I scared you with my questions. Do you come to the kitchen when you're ready?" With another smile he left the room. Kevin stared after him, no... punishment?

Gilbert walked to the kitchen and started to make tea, he sighed. Kevin totally flipped when he started to talk about the contractor seal. I guess I have to wait with talking about that, he thought. Gilbert looked up from making tea when he heard a noise behind him, when he turned around he saw Kevin standing in the doorway. Kevin had the same purple pullover as Gil bought for him yesterday, Gilbert thought it suited him. "Hey" Gilbert said, and he placed two plates with eggs, and bread on the table. "Please sit down," Gilbert said to Kevin, who was still staring to the ground in the doorway.

Kevin nodded and slowly walked to the free chair, as if he was afraid that Gil would laugh and say 'you really think you can sit down?' Gilbert smiled to the man to let him know he wasn't going to do something like that. Kevin sat down and said nothing, only staring to the plate. They ate in silence too, Gilbert found it an very awkward silence. He still didn't know about what he was supposed to talk with Kevin. "How old are you?" Gilbert improvised. A shrug. The only answer he got was a shrug. Gilbert frowned, he doesn't know he old he is? "You really have no idea?" He asked. When Kevin finished chewing he answered, but it was only a whisper "around twenty-six I think.."

Is he afraid to talk or something? Gilbert thought, well maybe he wasn't allowed to talk when he was a prostitute. "You're older than me, I'm twenty-four" Gilbert said, and he smiled. "but you don't look like twenty-six" because you were a illegal contractor, he added in silence. Kevin shrugged and stared to the floor again.

Gilbert sighed as he stood up, "I need to go to the market, do you want to come with me? Or do you rather stay home?" Kevin shrugged again, making Gilbert sigh again too. "Well, I'll be back in an hour, okay?" Kevin nodded and watched his master put on his coat and picking up his wallet, "bye, Kevin" he said before he left.

Kevin sat on the chair for at least eight minutes until he really believed his master left. He quickly stood up and walked to the door of the kitchen. He wanted to look around in the house, and he hoped to find out what kind of person his new master was. He opened every door he saw: bathroom, bedroom (Kevin concluded after his inspection that there was nothing interesting in the bedroom) toilet, living room (nothing really interesting either), and a room that looked most like a library.

Kevin got interested and walked in. After a short inspection Kevin found a photo on the desk, on the image stood a young blonde boy with green eyes, a little girl with purple eyes and brown hair, another girl with blonde hair and cranberry colored eyes, two boys: one with icy blue eyes and the other one with huge glasses, a mid-aged man that looked just like that green eyed boy, a man with brown hair and glasses, a young girl with white hair and dreamy eyes, and finally his master. They all had a bright smile on their faces. Kevin looked away from the photo, his cheeks felt hot. He was so jealous. All those people looked so happy, a feeling Kevin himself never felt. He turned around and looked at the books, his finger trailed about them, until he found one he liked, he sat down, leaning against the wall with his head and started reading.

"Kevin?" Gilbert looked around, but saw no Kevin, so he walked to the living room. No Kevin. Kevin wasn't in the bed room either. "Kevin?" Gilbert asked again. Still no answer. Gilbert sighed and dropped his coat on the floor. "Kevin?" He opened the door to his office, and there he saw Kevin, sitting on the floor with a book on his lap. When Kevin noticed Gilbert he dropped the book and stood up, with a wide eye. "Oh sorry, did I scare you?" Gilbert asked with a smile. Kevin nodded slowly and picked the book up. Gil looked at the title, "that's a good one, do you like it?" Kevin nodded again.

Gilbert smile grew wider, finally something to talk about with the white haired man. "Come, I have something for you," he said, and he walked to the door, Kevin only followed him 'till the desk, he stared at something at it. Gilbert frowned, "what's wrong?" Kevin looked up abruptly "I... I was wondering who those people are.." He whispered and pointed at the photo he found before. Gilbert smiled when he thought about the day that photo was made "that are my friends." Kevin nodded and looked to the ground, his eye hidden by his bangs.

Gilbert walked to the living room, Kevin right behind him. "I got some sweets while buying other products, but since I don't really like sweets, you can have them all if you want" Gilbert said when he gave Kevin a plastic bag with bright coloured sweets in it. Kevin looked at it, and then to his master "...thanks.."

Kevin already ate the most of the candy when he finally found enough will power to ask the question he wanted to ask since he met the raven haired male. "M-master? When do I have to start with... my work?"


End file.
